


winner takes it all

by xcellkat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcellkat/pseuds/xcellkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Emma wins tickets to San Diego comic con and the chance to meet  "captain hook"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	winner takes it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at fanfiction so I hope you all like it!

"if you want to win the trip for two to San Diego Comic Con be caller number 24 right.... NOW!" The radio DJ called out enthusiastically. Emma hit the send button on her phone and pressed it to her ear listening. Her heart skipped a beat on the first ring and she took a breath trying to calm her nerves. the pretty blond had been trying all week to win these tickets, and tonight was her last chance. Ring Ring Ring went the phone and still no answer. Her heart was racing in her chest and she bit her lip quietly praying for an answer. Ring Ring Ring she started to lose hope. It seemed like an eternity she had been waiting.  
"they probably already have a winner" she thought starting to accept defeat. she pulled the phone away from her ear and was about to hit end when a voice rang out from the speaker.

"hello?"  
She quickly put the phone back to her ear and said "hello"

"who's this" the smooth deep voice of the dj asked

"Emma, my name is Emma" she felt like she couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening.

The DJ laughed "Emma Where are you calling from?" he asked

"Storybrooke" she replied nervously

"well congratulations Emma from Storybrooke you just won a trip to San Diego Comic Con!"

Emma screamed and almost dropped the phone. She couldn't believe it! She had won!

"I take it your excited then?" the DJ Laughed

"yes yes, I'm sorry I have just been trying all week to win these tickets!"

"well congratulations! Who are you going to take with you?" He asked

" My little brother Henry, it's his birthday!"

"Well Happy birthday Henry! Ok stay on the line for a minute" He said.

After giving him her information and her little brothers information Emma hung up with the radio station. She took a deep breath but she couldn't stop smiling. Her heart was still racing in her chest and she felt like dancing around the room. Emma had never won anything. She felt like her whole life had been one long losing streak, but now when it really mattered she won! She picked up her phone again and dialed her mother's cell phone number.

"Hello" Rang out the sweet melodic voice of her adoptive mother mary margaret.

"Mom?" Emma answered

"Oh hello sweetie!" Snow answered "how are you?"

"I am amazing, you are never going to believe what just happened!" she paused for dramatic effect " I Won a trip for two to San Diego Comic Con!"

"Oh that's wonderful Emma"

"ya I'm going to take Henry for his birthday if that's ok with you and dad" She said

"when is it?"

"it's in July, so it won't affect his school work and everything is paid for and I promise I will look after him. This trip would mean the world to him!" she said excitement ringing though her voice.

"well it's ok with me! I have to talk to your father but I'm sure he will say yes" she replied.

Emma and her mother stayed on the phone for another hour talking about the trip and her work. She agreed to come over for Sunday dinner that week and promised to be there for Henry's Birthday dinner in two weeks. Emma was still smiling when she got off the phone. She hadn't been this excited in a long time.

"Not since the almost wedding." She thought her smile dimming a little.


End file.
